Favors
by Ezzillion
Summary: Unrealistic one shot between Norma and Romero that takes place back in season one.


**_This takes place far before any obvious attraction toward one another had rooted itself, but there's no harm in pretending that the first time Norma flirted with Romero had actually worked._**

"Because we know things about each other" Norma muttered seductively while alternating her fingers back and forth between the two.

Alex maintained his careless demeanor, even though he wanted nothing more than to strip her down and take her right there on the floor of his office.

"We don't owe each other anything" he responded, glaring at the wall only to avoid eye contact.

He couldn't allow himself to crack in front of her, but her flirting was nearly pushing him over the edge.

"We're not friends. You don't know me in any social sense, other than as your sheriff" he added, finally reconnecting eyes with her.

Norma sat back in the chair with a pout dominating her face.

"But we've been through so much together. I would think that we would have some kind of…social connection" she responded, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Her soft and heartbroken tone drove him mad. He didn't like hearing her upset, but at the same time he found it pitiful how she thought she could play him like this. She can't come to him and expect to use him for political issues. She wouldn't win this.

"We are nothing more than acquaintances. Don't think otherwise just because I was kind enough to save your ass once" he shot back, forcing himself to sound stern and assertive.

Norma was appalled at his words. How could he be so resistant? She wouldn't allow him to win this—she would get her way.

"Excuse me, but weren't you saving your own ass at the time?" she affirmed, aiming to match his tone.

"Saving my own ass?" he replied, sounding irritated.

"Yes, you covered everything up to protect yourself. You could've cared less about what happened to me and my son" she said, feeling her face getting hot out of anger.

Alex stood up from his desk and walked over to the office door to shut and lock it to ensure the privacy of their conversation.

"What are you trying to say?" he said as he walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"That you have something on me?" he muttered, leaning down toward her.

Norma leaned back a little into her chair, feeling rather invaded due to his proximity.

"Yes. Between Summers and Shelby, I believe I do" she replied, sounding confident with her answer.

Alex noticed that, if he chose to look, he was able to see down the opening of her dress. He felt a small knot form in his stomach, but he knew he had to hold his composure. He squinted his eyes at her, feeling attacked by her words.

"That really wouldn't be good for you" he began with a sly grin.

"I might just have to burn you to the ground, y'know" he admitted, attempting to strike her with fear.

Norma leaned back into her chair while staring at him and pinned her bottom lip between her teeth. Who was he to threaten her? She had dirt on him and he had dirt on her, they were beholden to one another.

Although her train of thought should've brought confidence, she still feared his power, yet found it wildly attractive. She stared up at him with her piercing blue eyes, taking in his appearance as he looked down on her. He displayed authority over her already dominant figure and she adored that about him.

"I uh…"she stuttered, at a complete loss for words.

She was frozen and was debating whether the lust she had for him was true, or if it was her body's way of coping with using sex to get her way.

Alex straightened himself back up and stood from the desk.

"I suggest you go home Mrs. Bates" he demanded as he turned toward the door.

It didn't take long for her to make up her mind. She hesitated at first, but finally took ahold of his arm, preventing him from moving away. When he turned back to look at her, she remained silent, afraid of what she was feeling.

Alex looked down at her hand grasping his arm and then back up at her face. She held a confused look on her face as well as something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. She way she stared at his created a lump in his throat. It felt as though hours had passed as they stared at each other in silence, both in utter shock at each other's presence.

Norma, out of impulse, stood up, pulling her arm back from his. She regretted touching him as she feared denial.

"I'm sorry" she muttered in a shameful voice as she began moving toward the door.

"Wait" Alex stated, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

He gazed down at her face, admiring the naturally sultry look on her face. The woman standing before him drove him absolutely insane. He had been incredibly jealous while her and Shelby were sleeping together. He knew deep down that it could be reckless to become involved with her, but something about her kept reeling him in.

Norma looked up into his eyes. She felt herself becoming warm but knew better than to act upon it. She looked down and noticed he was stilling holding onto her arm. She was caught between allowing what she wanted so badly to happen to take place or break the contact and leave. After a few moments of thinking, she looked back up and took a step closer to him.

Alex took note of how close she was, but still wasn't sure of what to expect. Was she as attracted to him as he was to her or was this another way of getting what she wants?

"Norma" he said in a low voice as his light grip on her arm tightened.

Norma felt his grasp close tighter around her arm and the sensation sent shivers throughout her body. She leaned in closer to his face and looked up into his eyes once more before settling her lips on his, hoping he could comply with the action.

Alex willingly returned the kiss and threaded his arms around her middle, pulling her in close. Though he thought about it a lot, he never thought he would ever get the chance to kiss her, let alone share a tolerable moment with her.

Norma gaped her mouth open wide, allowing his tongue inside. She leaned into his firm chest as she inhaled the scent of his cologne. She let out a small whimper as he tugged her body closer to his.

While their lips were still locked, Alex slowly pushed her backward and pressed her into the wall behind his desk. He let his hands travel down to her hips, softly caressing them up and down.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and hooked a leg around his own, trying to pull him closer as she deepened the kiss.

Alex trailed his kisses across her jawline and down to her neck. He stroked the exposed skin on her thigh as he sucked and nipped at the soft skin of her neck.

She let small moans of pleasure as she felt his lips and tongue gliding across her neck. This was all too much for her, yet she still yearned for more. She needed to be with him. She needed the connection.

"Oh, god" she said breathily.

She leaned down to the side of his face.

"Please" she whispered into his ear.

Her pleading drove him over the edge and he finally pulled her supporting leg up, lifting her up off the floor, and brought her over to the desk to lay her down. He leaned back down to kiss her again while stroking her thighs.

Norma locked her legs around his hips, pulling him toward her as she took his head in her hands. She whimpered as his hands groped her breasts with force.

"Please" she begged once more between kisses.

To her request, he pulled away from her, kneeling in front of her and pushed her dress up to her waist. He began kissing thigh as he slowly tugged her panties down to her feet and tossed them aside. He quickly stood up, undoing his pants and pulled himself out.

Norma leaned forward, resting on her elbows and grabbed him by the hips to bring him close before she smashed her lips into his.

He took ahold of himself while their tongues fought for power and gently eased his way inside of her, releasing a faint grunt as she enclosed around him.

She gasped as he entered her, cherishing the feel.

"We have to be quiet" he insisted as he began to thrust.

She gripped his shoulders as he thrusted, struggling to stifle her moans of pleasure. She trailed her lips along the side of his face and down to his neck.

"Oh god" she groaned breathily, feeling every inch of him.

Alex allowed his hands to travel up to her chest, softy groping her breast as he sucked on her collarbone. His thrusts became increasingly rough, causing the desk to move under the two.

Norma whimpered under his force and tightened her thighs on his waist as she became closer to her peak. She reached up and ran her fingers through his short hair before pulling his face to hers for another heated kiss.

He complied without hesitation, his tongue finding its way inside and massaging hers. The vibration of her moans throughout their kiss nearly pushed him to the brink, but he wanted to hold out for her.

She belted one last moan before climaxing. Her body shuddered under his and he finally let go, spilling inside and collapsing down to her chest.

"Jesus" she exclaimed, still panting from the aftermath.

Alex lifted his body from hers and he brought up a hand to caress her face.

"You're so beautiful" he admitted while staring deeply into her eyes.

She mirrored an identical gaze as his words left her speechless. She was in utter shock. Never in a million years did she think anything like this would ever happen between the two let alone the existence of feelings he could possibly have for her.

"You really think so?" she asked, sitting up and watching him buckle his pants.

"Yes" he scoffed as he leaned down, retrieving her panties off of the floor.

"I think these are yours" he teased while dangling them in front of her.

Norma lingered on his words, completely ignoring his action. She felt entirely different from when Shelby had told her. There was sincerity in his Alex's voice. She didn't want to allow herself to become attached to him, but she knew she could really use a man like him in her life. He could be a reliable source of protection, god knows they need it.

"You okay?" Alex asked, watching her as she stared off at the wall.

Her head snapped back to look at him.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, finally taking the article he was holding.

"Listen, if you're regretting this already it's no problem. No one has to know" he offered while pacing over behind his desk before plopping down into the chair.

Norma watched as he sat in his desk chair, already acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"No, of course not" she replied as she began pull her panties up her legs.

Alex stared as she reapplied her undergarment and he felt a knot form in his stomach as he caught a glimpse of her bare backside. She really was beautiful, in every aspect.

"Are you sure" he asked with worry in his voice.

Norma turned around and looked at him. He held a saddened look upon his face. She wondered if it was possible that he really wanted something serious with her.

"Yes, of course I'm sure" she told him as she made her way behind the desk before resting on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and initiated a warm and wet kiss. She couldn't quite kick the newly rooted feelings she had for him. Instead, she allowed herself to want him.

Alex returned the kiss and closed his arms around her, pulling her closer into his chest.

She released a small whimper as he tugged her close. Shivers spread throughout her body as she felt him caressing the exposed portion of her upper thigh.

He slipped his tongue inside and began to grope her backside.

Suddenly, Norma pulled back, ending the sloppy kiss.

"I should go. I wasn't supposed to spend this much time here. I have to get back home before Norman" she said, still panting from the kiss.

He sat back in the chair while still holding onto her.

"Alright" he replied as she stood up from his lap.

"I'm sorry. I would stay longer if I could" she offered while making her way to the door.

He waved his hand and stood up.

"No, it's fine" he said, walking over to her.

"I'll see you around" he stated, standing in front of her.

Norma inched closer and stood on her toes to kiss him once more before leaving.

"Definitely" she agreed after the kiss.

Alex reached beside her and unlocked the door before opening it. He watched as she moved to the doorway.

She turned back and shot him another sweet smile before walking away.

He returned the smile and observed the sway of her body as she walked. Once she was out of sight, he looked around, making sure nobody had seen them, and stepped back into his office. He sat in his desk chair and began to ponder off in thought.

She thought to herself as the made her way through the exit. Her and the Sheriff together, who knew? It was one hell of a thought, but was he worth her time? She pushed the thought from her mind made her way to the car.


End file.
